


The Live In

by I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Again...the thought came to me so I wrote it..., F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Smut_Not_Tragedies
Summary: Jim faked his death and stayed in London but now things are getting dangerous. What to do? Get a live in of course! Eve needs a safe place to sleep, she never expected the beautiful flat comes with a very eccentric, possibly dangerous owner. Romantic Comedy, fluff and occasional smut. Set in the same AU Universe of all my other stories where magic runs rampant, enjoy!





	1. Staying Alive

Five years. He'd been playing dead for five years right under New Scotland Yard's and even more importantly “His” noses. And fuck, if it wasn't boring the hell out of him! Yes, he was back, in a small way; still running his web, which was not dismantled, Brothers Holmes, thank you very much! But, as for making public appearances, those were extremely few and far between. No, his favorite sniper and second in command Sebastian Moran had taken to being the public face of his empire. It was almost time for him to make his glorious reappearance, but for now he was stuck in his flat on Conduit Street, working from home, meeting only the most important of clients. He was bored out of his mind and he couldn't even run to the store or the dry cleaners for fear of being spotted! Yes, he was amazing at staying hidden in plain sight, but even he wouldn't risk that.  
At first, it had been a simple thing; write down what he needed for the day and then Moran would send one of their most trusted men or come himself. Then, a deal had gone sour and one of his competitors had started picking off his men when he sent them out on errands. He needed someone who wasn't connected to his empire. Someone who wouldn't mind being here all the time and running errands for him; to cook and clean on occasion, when he couldn't be bothered to do either one. He needed a Live-in. Flatmate was more the appropriate term, but he had vowed to call it the other in honor of one very particular man and his “pet”.  
So, the idea to post his ad in the paper had come to him, and after giving Moran the first draft, he had left it alone. He lived in a very beautiful and large flat on one of the nicest streets in London. A flat that he owned. Rent would be minimal for the prime piece of real estate. All he asked was someone who would be willing to indulge his every whim; run errands, be an excellent cook and housekeeper, that wasn't too much to ask, was it? Apparently, it was; the ad had been running for a month now and he had zero inquiries about it. Damn, Moran must have muddled up the wording; that must be it. He had just finished a particularly irritating conference call, a two scotch conversation, when the buzzer on his flat went off. Slowly, he got up, drained the remnants of his glass, and padded on socked feet over to the buzzer and pushed the button.  
“Yes?” He answered in a bored tone.  
“I'm here about the ad; the flatmate.” A soft feminine voice called out from the speaker; not the melody of a British accent he had been expecting, but rather the flatline cadence of an American Southern accent. Still pleasant to listen to, just unusual in these parts.  
“I spoke to Simon Morstan, I'm here for the interview.” The voice added when he didn't speak up, using one of Moran's aliases. At last, he pressed the button on the speaker, his voice insolent and bored. Always bored.  
“It's late.”  
“Uh, yes. He told me you work odd hours and this would be fine.” She did not offer to come back at a later time. Hmm, interesting. He waited a good ten minutes, just to mess with her, leaned on the wall, checked his watch the whole time before he finally spoke again.  
“Alright, if you're still down there, you can come up.” He pressed the button to buzz someone, maybe no one, in and then walked away and headed for the foyer. It took five minutes to enter the building and then get to the flat on the third story that took up the entire third story; he would know, he timed it. She was late by three minutes; he was already irritated with her when she knocked on the door. He sighed, smoothed a hand over his meticulously swept back hair, and opened the door.  
He started at her toes, and worked his way up, taking in every single detail languidly. Stylish black Mary Jane pumps, red textured stockings (...were they little hearts...?), a heavy black tightly closed pea coat, belted at the waist, still not able to conceal the hourglass figure of the wearer, porcelain skin, peaches and cream concealed by the high up collar of her dress, mahogany hair pulled up to expose her graceful neck (he did so have a thing for a woman's neck, it was a wonderful place to leave his mark or his fingerprints when in the throes of passion...), a light fringe of bangs framed her eyes, dark rimmed glasses standing out in her pale features, but the thing that drew him in the most were her unusual eyes. Her eyes were a royal purple with an amber star burst in the middle, mimicking a morning star. She blinked self-consciously and shuffled her weight from foot to foot; her lower lip slipped between her teeth and he felt all the blood rush from his head to parts lower.  
“If they're a deal breaker, I can always wear my brown contacts. My ex made me wear them all the time.” She offered and he was appalled immediately at her ex for wanting to hide such a beautiful and unique feature. He waved his hand away, dismissing the thought and stepped back at last so she could enter.  
“Don't be silly, they just threw me off a bit is all. Come in; I'm Jim Mcmanus, and you are?”  
She walked in, looked around and apparently liked what she saw.  
“Eve Harper. So, how do you want to do this?” She asked him and all sorts of wicked thoughts entered his mind.  
“I'll ask a question, get to know you, see if we mesh well.” He shrugged as he led her to his study, forgoing the casual setting of the living room; this was a business deal, after all.  
He motioned for her to sit at one of the chairs he had on the other side of his desk as he sat in his chair behind it.  
“Can I get you a drink?” He asked her as he strode to his small bar that he kept fully stocked. She stood up, taking her coat off, laying it carefully over the back of the chair, smoothing the wrinkles out of her black dress with red collar and details, an exact match to her stockings.  
“Sure, I'll just have whatever you're having.” She shrugged, sitting back down, smoothing her skirt behind her.  
“I'm having scotch straight.” He called out in amusement.  
“Did I stutter?” She asked him, crossing her legs at the knee.  
Shrugging, he poured two fingers of the liquid in glasses and turned back to her. She raised an eyebrow at the glasses labeled 'Poison' and 'Antidote' as he calmly held them out to her, one eyebrow raised in silent challenge. Leaning forward, she selected the one labeled 'Poison', clinked his glass.  
“Slainte.” And drank deeply. Amused, he drank from his before setting it down on his desk.  
“Now, Eve Harper, tell me all about you.”  
“Okay, what do you want to know?”  
Interesting, usually people had a generic answer at the ready, like a dating profile they keep in their minds at all times; this one did not.  
“What brings you to London for starters? Long way from home.”  
“In all honesty, my best friend died, left me a substantial amount of money; we had this list, a bucket list and one of the items was study abroad. I went here for school, and decided to never leave.”  
“School? What did you study?”  
“Medicine with a concentration in Pharmacological studies and Astronomy. Went to Cambridge, stayed on the Dean's List, graduated valedictorian, with all the pretty Latin wrappings that come along with it.”  
“Cambridge? Impressive. Career?”  
“Pharmacist at a local clinic, helping people that can't usually afford healthcare or prescriptions. I still make a decent amount of money though, so I can afford the rent.”  
“Mm, noble. Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”  
“Er, no. Went through a bit of a bad break up a few months ago,” She unconsciously raised her fingertips to her covered throat, her hand sliding back down to her lap. “Not looking for anything that even resembles that. I have a cat. I have the pet deposit ready, in cash.”  
“So, you work regular hours?”  
“Five to five, off on Wednesdays and weekends.”  
“If I get too busy to pick up my dry cleaning or leave a small errand list, that a problem?”  
“I have the time, I'll do them, just if they cost money, please leave that with the note. I don't mind grocery shopping; leave a list of things you want and any food allergies, I love to cook. I clean too. Honestly, I'm not going to lie; I want this place. I live in a closet with a bed right now. Tomorrow is my day off and I could have all six boxes moved in by midday. I don't own a bed so I could probably find an old futon or something.”  
“Good god, you're kidding! Six boxes, no bed?”  
“It was a very bad break up...” She answers quietly, eyes downcast.  
“Abusive.” It was not a question.  
“At first he was really nice, then I kept doing things not to his liking. Hence the closet bedroom.” She shrugged, taking another sip of the scotch, not wincing once.  
“He got a hold of you recently. Eye makeup is heavier on one eye, and you touched your throat where there is undoubtedly a bruise from the last time he grabbed you. You denied him, of course which explains the healing black eye.”  
Her eyes flew to his, her lips open in shock.  
“How did-”  
“How did I know? I observe everything darling; you'll have to get used to that if you live here. I do it often; it amuses me. May I see?” He pointed to his neck circling it once.  
She sighed, unbuttoning the collar and exposing her bruised throat, an angry purple line across the front of it, slightly raw from struggling against something. He knew exactly who's calling card that was.  
“Jesus, he used something as a garrote... Mafia?”  
“Small time; thinks he's the kingpin of Wales. Tried to use his tie; it did not end well for him.”  
“Good on you; how long ago was this? That bruise looks fresh...”  
She re-buttoned her dress and he almost whined at losing sight of her marked yet still pale throat.  
“Two days ago. He found out where I was living. So, it's time to move on.”  
“So, what you're saying is you really don't have a safe place to sleep tonight?”  
“He was arrested that night.” She looked away; they both knew that men like that did not stay in jail long, suddenly interested in the dartboard hanging on the wall, or the billiard table behind them.  
“So, he's probably already made bail. You're in. Also spending the night on the sofa. I am not taking no for an answer. Now, write down the location of your closet and I will send Simon for your things tomorrow.” He drained his glass, set it down and stood up.  
“Come on, let's get you settled in the living room.” He held out his hand to help her up. She nodded and took it as she followed him out of the office.  
Soon the sofa was covered in pillows and blankets, converted into a comfortable place to sleep, one of his linen shirts and silk boxers offered as something for her to change into for sleep. She had showered quickly and changed and now he marveled at the fact that even though she had washed off all of her makeup, she was still as radiantly breathtaking as when he had first opened the door, her long hair spilling past her shoulders, tumbling in waves to her mid-back. Damn, did she look good in his shirt! Once she was settled in, there wasn't much conversation between them once he bade her a good night. Retreating to his room, he texted Moran.  
[Applicant was accepted. Please report to this address and bring her things, including the cat with a crescent moon mark on its chest. Goes by Grommet. Eviscerate Eliot Cardon. Also, charge full bedroom set including pillow top queen bed to my account. Feminine features, emerald plush bedding, mahogany; have it delivered tomorrow no later than noon. Happy hunting. -JM] He hit send, not waiting for the reply as he stripped out of his suit, showered quickly, dropped the towel, and climbed into bed. His phone beeped and he swiped his finger across the screen to check.  
[Yes boss. Will find one as unique as the recipient.-SM]  
He fell asleep with the tiniest of smiles on his lips, mahogany locks and a violet gaze being the last thing on his mind before sleep took hold.


	2. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Eve agrees to move in. Secrets won't stay secrets for long.

He woke up before her, of course, taking his time showering and dressing in one of his favorite suits; charcoal trousers, a matching vest, and dress shirt with a red, white, and royal blue striped tie. He left his usual designer ash pea coat in the closet; he only wore that for when he was going out. He swept his hair back in his signature style, opting to leave the light stubble from the night before on his face instead of shaving. He walked into the kitchen, started the coffee brewing, set out three mugs and then walked back into his office, shutting the door quietly.  
Eve woke up to a very handsome man sitting at the kitchen island watching her curiously as he drank his coffee, boxes of things around him and a sleek black cat with a crescent moon on his chest purring deliriously on his lap. His hair was dark red, almost brown, his beard a contradiction to the sharply tailored suit that fit his tall frame like a glove. He stared at her with intelligent blue green eyes, smiling when he noticed she was awake.  
“Ah! You're awake! Good, I was hoping to meet you before I had to leave for the day. I'm Simon; we spoke on the phone, Evelyn, right?”  
“Actually, no. It's Evangeline. But please, call me Eve.” She replied, her voice still tinged from sleep. Sitting up, she kept the comforter over her for modesty. Jim sauntered out of the office, looking delectable in a three piece suit that had her mouth watering, going straight to her and turning on the television.   
“Have you heard?” He asked her gleefully.  
“About?”  
“You'll see.” He sang playfully and she felt a sinking feeling low in her belly.  
“Alright, for those of you just joining us, police have identified the victim as none other than Eliot Aaron Cardon.” The pretty blonde reporter cited and Eve sighed, leaning back a hand on her neck.   
“For his sake, I hope it wasn't over fast.”   
Simon spoke up calmly from the island.   
“It wasn't.”  
She nodded. “So, I'm guessing you're not day traders?”  
Jim laughed at the woman, amused.  
“Heavens no. Did you want that shopping list or do you want to run from the flat screaming?” He asked her, deadly serious.   
She stood up, walking over to the island and poured herself a mug of coffee, sipping it black.  
“I'll take the list, and I want a hundred less on the rent; obviously you can afford it.”   
The men looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
“You have nothing to bargain with, vixen. What makes you think I'll take the deal and not have you done away with?” Jim asked her incredulously as both men moved at once, boxing her in between them. Violet eyes looked up at them sharply.  
“Mr. Morstan, Eliot put up a bit of a fight last night, right? Had a little sharp surprise for you when you grabbed him?” She asked, looking down at his left leg that he had been favoring.  
“Yes, how did you know?”  
“You're favoring your left leg and I can smell the blood, which means your back alley patch up job has given way. I have medical training; let me see it and I'll patch you up the right way. In your line of work, I could be a valuable asset.”   
His eyes lit up.   
“Doctor?”  
“Pharmacist, but I work in a clinic, so they have me do everything as long as I have the training for it.”  
He turned to Jim and shrugged.  
“Could have picked a worse live in.”  
Jim rolled his eyes, stepping away from the girl.  
“You bore me. Fine, one hundred less a month, cooking at least five times a week; my final offer.”  
“Alright, I need a first aid kit, the good one I know you have somewhere, some whiskey for Mr. Morstan,” She turned to the man in question, violet eyes glowing mischievously. “And I'm afraid you're going to have to take off your pants.”   
Jim watched her with tepid fascination once Moran was settled on one of the high bar stools he used for the island, suit trousers removed to make getting to the wounded leg easier. The gash went from nearly hip to knee, a red angry line that was weeping blood in a jagged pattern. A towel was the only thing protecting his modesty as she bent over him, carefully cleaning his wound as he cursed, drained the glass hastily and poured another with a steady hand.   
“This part is going to suck balls; stay still.” She warned him, just before the hooked suturing needle pierced his skin for the first time. She was precise as she pinched the torn skin together, her stitches small and exact going up the wound. One more cleaning and she was done. He moved with experimental caution, impressed the stitches weren't being pulled with his stretching. She cleaned up her work station and walked away, giving him the privacy to redress. She bent down to pet Grommet as she rifled through her boxes of things, selecting an outfit at length. She left a small sample bottle of pain pills on the counter before walking back into the room she would be staying in. The shower was quick but thorough, and the water pressure was heaven sent! She dressed quickly, red lace underthings, a red lightweight sweater, black skinny jeans, and a camel cashmere eternity scarf with matching suede high heeled ankle boots. She opted for light makeup and to keep her hair down. The clothes he had let her sleep in had been folded and added to the dry cleaning pile. She opened the door and was greeted with a wolf whistle from Simon and a cold once-over from Jim as he crooked his finger, gesturing for her to come over to him. God, even a simple gesture like that was sexy! She walked over to him, ignoring her racing heart.  
“Yes, Mr. Soprano?”  
“Ha, clever girl. Grocery list and a list of errands today, cash is in the envelope. Any dry cleaning you have, add it in with mine. Also, a meal for three tonight; Moran will be spending the night here. Keys for you and my number; text me, I hate calls, only if its important. I despise small talk. Right, well, off you pop!” And with that, he was striding back into his office, the door shut with a firm click.  
Eve turned to Simon, a look of disbelief on her face.  
“Is he always like this?”  
“Darling, sometimes he's much worse!”  
The errands were actually quite simple; dry cleaners, a few essentials for around the house and toiletries, grocery shopping, run of the mill things. It wasn't until she got to the last item that she started to seriously question what she was doing moving in there. A simple, gorgeously written note and an extra amount of money gave her her next task.  
'Evie, your perfume gives me a headache; please get something more suited to you.- xoJmxo' She honestly couldn't argue; she had switched to a drug store brand a long time ago to save money. She got perfume and a matching body wash with a scent that she absolutely loved; black orchid and juniper oil, making her feel both wanted and mysterious as she sprayed her wrist and her neck hidden behind the scarf. Carrying her small cache of bags, she thanked the cabbie as he drove away. 'Home sweet home', she thought to herself, letting herself in.  
Both men were not in the kitchen when she walked in through the front door, and she just couldn't help herself as she set the bags on the counter.  
“Honeys, I'm home!” She called playfully, as she unwound her scarf and got to work.  
Sebastian grinned as Eve called out her little greeting as Jim's pen screeched across the paper, a small smile on his face.  
“You like her, admit it.”  
“She's ordinary.” He deadpanned as he adopted the all too familiar cold stare going back to the task at hand.  
A few hours later and the smell of something amazing in the oven had both men venturing into the kitchen. Drinks had already been poured and she was frosting chocolate cupcakes as they each grabbed one.  
“Don't eat all of them; they're for work tomorrow.” She warned them without turning as she continued to frost calmly. Jim rolled his eyes at the warning and reached for another one, hissing in outrage when his hand was popped by the flat of the frosting knife. She looked up at him, eyebrow raised in challenge.   
“I told you. One more for dessert, after dinner.”  
Jim rubbed his hand and nodded, not looking away from her violet gaze.  
Moran wondered who would blink first; his money was on the consulting criminal.  
“You win this round because they are delicious and I am hungry.” He pouted as he sat at the counter.  
Moran chuckled, grabbed the oven mitt and took the casserole dishes out of the oven when the timer went off.   
She grated fresh Parmesan over the dishes and chopped veggies with a familiarity and skill with the knife that had both mens' eyebrows raised as they watched her toss the veggies in the bowl for a salad. Fresh garlic bread joined the other dining fare and they helped her plate the food.  
“Manicotti! Oh wow, I haven't had this in ages!” Moran groaned in ecstasy at the first bite and even Jim cleaned his plate as she ate her portion and joined in on the conversation, which was mostly them asking her questions.  
“So, what's your family like?”  
“Only child, dead beat father, close to my Mom. Still calls me once a week.” She answered, taking a sip of her drink.  
“What do you do for fun?” Jim asked her and Moran stared at him, surprised at his interest.  
“I love to read, write, cook, bake, shop on occasion, and explore places; I practice mixed martial arts, star gaze, listen to music, sing when the mood strikes me, and probably a few other items I can't think of right now.” She shrugged.  
“Mixed martial arts? We should spar sometime! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you.” Sebastian grinned at her.  
“We do have a training room in here; did I show you? I've honestly forgotten.” Jim shrugged. Her moving in wasn't important; he'd had more pressing matters to worry about.   
“No, I honestly moved into a house with a mob boss without taking the tour.” She sighed, shaking her head.   
“Well, I'll have to give you the tour then, after dinner of course.” He purred and Moran rolled his eyes. Here we go again!  
Jim scooted his chair closer to her, framing her face with his hands as he looked deep into her eyes.  
“What are you hiding?” He asked her softly, knowing she had no choice but to answer him with the truth.  
“Six illegitimate children, one celebrity marriage, hidden ties to the queen of England, a key that leads directly to the room they keep the crown jewels in in my bra, and oh yeah, that Jedi-eye mojo doesn't work on me. But, nice try.” She answered, amused as he dropped his hands.  
“How?” He asked, his eyes and mouth wide in shock.  
She shrugged, draining her glass and setting it down.   
“What, am I one of the few that hasn't worked on?” She asked him curiously.  
“The first one, actually. It's quite extraordinary.” Jim muttered half to himself angrily.   
Eve rolled her eyes at him. “So sorry that I surpass expectations. Now, you mentioned a tour?”  
“Ah, yes. Simon, will you clear the table for us please?”  
“Ah, sure boss.” Moran was completely thrown by the use of please in that sentence, usually it was just orders being barked at him; Jim must have been really thrown off!  
She stood up from the table and followed him to each door, doing her best to remember every one. The place was huge! The training room was very nice and even had a mat for sparring and a few punching bags as well as weights.   
“And of course, we have a library.” Jim grinned at her reaction before quickly adding. “You just have to go through the study where I spend most of my time to get to it.”  
“Oh, and I'm guessing that's off limits then?”  
He grinned at her in silent challenge as he slowly advanced on her. Predator stalking prey. “I never said it was.”  
“Right, well its getting late; I need to get up for work tomorrow. Couch again, right?” She asked him, as she moved away from him quickly.   
“No, actually Morstan will be staying on the couch tonight; you have a bed. I couldn't bear to think of you tossing and turning on a futon every night.” He shrugged as her mouth dropped open in surprise. He grinned as he invaded her space one more time, his head bent down to her neck as he pressed a light kiss to her jumping pulse point.  
“Mm, now this scent suits you; keep it. Sweet dreams, Evie.” He called as he walked away from her, a satisfied smile on his face as he rejoined Moran.  
“Uh-huh.” She called out weakly, as she leaned against the wall until her knees re-solidified.  
What the hell was that? Was her chilly roommate finally warming up to her or was that just a random one time thing? She walked to her room on shaky legs, as she took box after box inside, gasping when she turned on the light. He hadn't just bought her a bed, he had bought her a bedroom set, but the bed was the center of the room. She had always dreamed of a canopy bed and a room big enough to have one in; it was like he had read her mind. The bed was gold and mahogany, draped in emerald green with pillars curving towards the middle instead of one on each corner, ornate carvings adorning them and luxurious emerald bedding; it was fit for a queen. There was a matching dresser, a vanity with small bench and mirror, a small fainting couch with a reading lamp set next to it, and a tall antique desk that she fell in love with immediately. She unpacked her belongings and fell onto the bed, her head thrown back as she moaned at how plush everything was. She debated with herself before she fished his number out of her pocket.   
[Thank you so much for the bed and everything, its amazing.-EH]   
She hit send and put her phone down, snuggling in her covers in the dark. Her phone pinged and she opened it, reading his reply, a small smile on her lips as she replied.  
[As you said before, not like I couldn't afford it. Now, go to sleep.-JM]  
[Yes, Sir. :) Night!-EH]  
Her reply shocked him as he gasped quietly at her cheek, retiring to his room for the night before he sent a reply.   
[Good girl. XD Night, Evie.-JM]   
It was sent as he grinned evilly, his eyes closed as he knew she would not be replying anymore tonight.  
She whimpered when she read his reply and rolled her eyes at herself. Entangling herself with him was the literal last thing she needed! Even if he was all dark and sexy. Finding out he might possibly be a Dominant did not help her at all. 'Doesn't mean I can't flirt shamelessly though', she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep, dreaming of him all night.


	3. Cohabitation, Take one:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve returns to work and Jim thinks up a fun little game for them both.

The next morning came way too fast and she cursed loudly when her alarm went off way too soon. She stumbled out of bed, not even close to being awake until she stepped half-asleep into the shower; the ridiculously hot water revived her and she was able to select her outfit for the day. She expected to be the only one up this early in the morning, but she was greeted by Jim sitting at the counter, impeccably dressed as always and drinking coffee out of a black mug with “Drink Me” In pretty scripted gold letters while he stared at her. Morstan, (or was it Moran? He answered to both), was still sound asleep on the sofa. Jim nodded to acknowledge her and slid a matching mug over to her along with the cream and sugar, even though she had taken it black the day before. She thanked him and doctored her coffee as she climbed on the stool next to him.  
He was slowly starting to develop a cowgirl boots and tights kink, and this was the first time he had seen the combination. She was in another dress today, this one a sleeveless cream cotton and lace number with a thin brown belt at her waist, the skirt stopping just above her knees, dark brown tights, tan slouchy cowgirl boots, a stylish thin dark brown scarf around her neck, her hair up in a stylish low bun with small wisps escaping already to artfully frame her face, shell earrings the shape of leaves dangling from her ears, and an open slouchy thin knit cardigan in a darker brown completed the look; the only color her lipstick, a pale peach today and her unusual eyes mostly hidden by her dark glasses. Being this close to her he could smell her shampoo, raspberries and chocolate and that decadent body wash and perfume combination that had his mouth watering as he looked through the newspaper.   
“You're up early.” She remarked as she scrolled through the news on her phone.  
“I have a weird sleep schedule; instead of tossing and turning, I get up and work until I'm tired again, then I go back to sleep.” He shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
“Makes sense.” She nodded as if the whole concept wasn't ridiculous. “It's the first of the month; everyone and their mother will be in for prescriptions.” She groaned as she drained her cup and set it by the sink.   
“Oh, I imagine that's rough.” Jim answers lamely. He'd never gotten his own prescriptions before; he has people for that.  
“Rough is putting it mildly. The clinic is always swamped the first and fifteenth of the month; welfare and military checks come in then. We are a free clinic, but some prescriptions still cost money to get. It's usually just me in there all day, the tech always calls sick or has a family emergency so she doesn't have to help.” She sighed as she checked her watch and after packing up the remaining cupcakes, she turned to go.  
“Evie?” His soft voice stopped her in her tracks on the way to the front door as she turned around, fiddling with her glasses.  
“Yes?”  
“Have a good day at work; I'll text you if I need you.” He nodded once then looked back down at his paper clearly dismissing her. She closed the door behind her silently, shaking her head as if to clear it.  
“You like her.” Moran replied, having been clearly awake, just not mobile enough to get off the sofa yet. He barely hobbled over to the counter, pouring himself a mug of coffee and toasting himself a bagel; his leg had clearly almost fully healed. Jim rose an eyebrow at his best friend and right-hand man as he completely ignored his previous statement.  
“Feeling better then?” He asked as he studied the other man's posture.   
“Eve's a freaking miracle worker! It barely hurts and I can nearly put full weight on it today.”  
“Mm. I want you to order her a necklace.” He put the paper down, folded neatly of course, and picked up his phone, reading through his messages.  
“One employee special, coming right up.” Moran replied as he started ordering the traditional diamond spider web necklace that Jim gave all women in his employ.   
“Not this time.” Jim corrected him, as he slid his phone over to Moran. “This one.” He stated with a finality that warranted no questioning. Moran questioned him anyway.  
“That one? Are you sure?” He paused as he stared at the necklace in question. The $26oo price tag did not give him pause, Jim could afford it; it was the fact that it was a diamond spider on a delicate chain that gave him pause. In Moriarty's criminal web, only two people got to wear the symbol of the spider; Moriarty himself, usually on one of his hundreds of handcrafted tie pins, and Sebastian Moran and his thousands of spider cuff links. Everyone else wore webs, the women diamond web necklaces and the men spider web cuff links. So this was completely unheard of.  
“Yes. She lives here with us, she needs to have something to show she's under my protection and the spider will assure that she can go anywhere I need her to. It's business; don't try and insert some sort of sentimentality into it.” Jim replied coldly as he stole half of Moran's bagel, spreading a thin layer of blueberry cream cheese on it before he took a bite. “Get it in white gold, it'll compliment her complexion better.” With that, he took his phone back and headed off to his study and the day's workload. He knew that Moran would have it ordered and delivered by the end of the day.  
Eve sighed wearily as she rested her head on her arms of the pharmacy counter. “No more people! No more!” She whined, looking up sharply when her best friend and part time pharmacy tech Darian Knight chuckled in amusement.  
“You chose this life, love. Could have been a porn star, but no.”  
“It was a pin up model and shut up. Now, go get your lunch before the next wave starts; bring me back a meatball sub, black olives!” Eve called out to him, cackling as he answered with a grossed out shudder and straightened at the counter. She blinked in surprise as her phone went off in her lab coat.  
[How is my favorite pill pusher doing today?- JM]  
She giggled softly as she hit reply on her phone after she made sure no customers were around.  
[Favorite, huh? Sounds like you know a lot pill pushers then. It's going; halfway through the day and the first two waves of id....customers. How's 'work'?-EH]  
[As usual, work is murder... ;)-JM]  
She blinked at the message, not sure if he had been joking or not, but she was too afraid to ask.   
[In all honesty, I'm bored. Want to play a game?-JM] She bit her lip as she considered her response before she finally settled on a playful reply.  
[I live with Jigsaw, I swear. Alright, what did you have in mind?-EH]  
[Jigsaw, I rather like that one. Figure out mine and Simon's real identities, get a prize of your choice. Fail and you cook for a straight month. ;) Either way, I win XD-JM]  
[Real identities? Why would you want me to know that? Simon's real last name is Moran; you slipped up a few times.-EH]  
[Very good, thought you might have noticed when I did, and to be honest, I'm tired of having to remember who we said we were. Initials are the same at least. Good luck.-JM]  
The texts stopped after that and she opened up Google, sighed and got to work searching. The first few searches came back with some off-the-wall results, but she did learn that Moran was a last name with Irish origins, like hers was. Soon customers filled the small pharmacy attached to the clinic and she was forced to give up the search for the time being as she helped them. Darian had returned with her lunch and she had taken small distracted bites as she tried to solve the puzzle in between helping customers. She had almost given up hope when she remembered a detail about the both of them. They both had spider related jewelry; not that unusual, but it was something that wasn't quite normal. She entered the same key words, adding the word spider into her search and hoped for the best. She finally found her answer deep in the newspaper archives on a random website. The headline read 'Suicide of Fake Genius' and detailed a scandal then another article written two years later retracted the previous article, apologizing on behalf of the paper to the man they had besmirched. The name Jim Moriarty had been mentioned several times, as well as his picture. Sebastian Moran had been a little more difficult, until she found his military record.  
[Found them. Google is a wonderful little thing.-EH] She sent the message then had to wait before she checked the reply as she helped fill more prescriptions. She really hated the first of the month!   
[Don't keep us in suspense, do tell.-JM]  
[Simon Morstan: Sebastian Moran. Jim Mcmanus: (love Boondock Saints too, by the way), Jim Moriarty. What do I win?-EH] She sent the message then walked away from her phone to sort the orders that had just been delivered, doing her best to concentrate on the task at hand. Her phone vibrated and she hurried through the rest of the task, doing it fast but still correctly. She snatched it up and read the reply, not aware she had been holding her breath until she released it with a huff.  
[Clever girl. I already have a gift waiting for you, but what do you want?-JM]  
She bit her lip as she debated on what she wanted to win and then it hit her; the tour, the one thing in his room that she did not have.   
[How about being able to use your tub when I want? I could go for a good soak. I'll scrub it out after every use.-EH]  
Wow, he really expected her to demand more than what she had. Use of his tub? Easy. He picked up his phone and typed out his reply.  
[Done. Sending a little tub warming gift. Ta.-JM]  
He grinned anticipating the evening when she would be off; she never said he couldn't be in his room when she was using it. He made a quick call and had one of his people bring her a gift for later.  
Eve had almost finished up closing the pharmacy when a gorgeous blonde woman in a light pink pantsuit walked into the store, a small wrapped gift bag in her hands. She looked completely normal, except for the diamond spider web pendant at her throat. She didn't say a word, just dropped off the gift and left. Darian came tearing out of the back and ran straight for the package.  
“Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl! You got a man? That's a man gift!” He exclaimed as he started to untie the bow on the bag.  
“I have a flatmate, but that's not gonna happen.” Eve answered him as she opened the bag. Inside was an absolutely gorgeous long pure silk and lace kimono robe the exact shade of her eyes with a delicate black lace overlay on top of it all. She picked it up and Darian started jumping up and down clapping excitedly.  
“Girl! That is not a flatmate gift! That is a mistress level gift! But wait, there's more!” He screeched the last part excitedly and she picked up the bottle of bubble bath that was the exact match to her perfume and shower gel.   
“Mistress level? What are we, in the eighteen hundreds? He's just fancy, I guess. I won a bet and he sent a gift.” Eve shrugged as she took the robe back from her best friend, and repacked the bag carefully, even retying the ribbon and set the bag in her purse carefully.  
“Must have been some bet, and fancy would be putting it mildly; this is straight decadence. He's clearly loaded, and he likes you.” He followed after her as she finished up and locked the door for the night.  
“He doesn't like me. He is loaded though, I'll admit that.” She sighed as she walked down the block, him following after her.   
“Do you want me to walk you to the tube station?” He asked her, getting serious and she sighed as she nodded.  
“Honestly, yes; I'm still shaky from the other night, just because I can kick some ass,”  
“Doesn't mean you want to, I gotcha.” He nodded sagely, as he held his arm out, giggling giddily as she took it, making it a huge production of walking her to the tube station. Making sure that she boarded her correct train, he tipped his imaginary hat.  
“Mi'lady Eve.” He adopted a posh British accent as he curtsied.   
She bowed quickly, a private joke between them. “Sir Darian,” and boarded her train. He waited until the train took off to continue walking home.  
She was exhausted by the time she finally made it home, her joints aching from staying on her feet practically the whole time as she unlocked the door and slipped her shoes off, immediately padding over to her room and grabbing clothes to change into after her bath and setting them on the bed for later. She was about to take a bath, not a shower, although her shower was amazing too; sometimes, a girl really wanted a good long soak! Her phone vibrated in her sweater pocket and she knew who it would be even before she checked it.  
[Tub's ready when you are. -JM]  
She grinned at the message and took her little bundle to his room, knocking lightly on the door. He opened the door and she nearly dropped everything. Instead of one of his signature suits, he wore silk designer pajama bottoms in a deep dark red that hung insolently off his hips, and nothing else. His lips curved into a wicked smile as she slowly looked up at him, noting with satisfaction that her gaze lingered on his bare chest before she met his eyes, her cheeks heated with a light blush. Mm, lovely.  
Oh my god. Oh. My. God. He was fit of course, (he had the body of a light weight fighter, she had figured he was), but knowing and seeing for herself were two very different things. He had abs, no six or eight packs, but there was definition there and his hips had that V that made her mouth run dry.  
“My eyes are up here, dear.” He cajoled her lightly and her cheeks heated even more.   
“Right, sorry. Long day.” She replied lamely as he licked his lips then turned again without another word as he led her into his bedroom. Their rooms were similarly laid out; his décor was a lot darker than her gold, cream, and emerald color scheme. All of his furniture was ebony wood, his bed a majestic king size canopy bed that reminded her of a great dark tree, the bed posts twisted and meeting above the center with no curtains hanging down, just the iron frame. His room was that of a bored intellectual, complete with a sitting area next to a small bookshelf full of first edition copies of books, almost all of them nonfiction. Just past that was the most amazing master bathroom she had ever seen. It was huge, the double sink spaced far enough apart that morning and evening routines could be done without bumping into one another. The main thing that drew the eye though was the shower; the back wall was stone masonry, the rest was made of glass, the shower itself could fit at least three people within it, but the sunken-in tub in the back of the shower, big enough for at least two people, was the focal point of the room. He had been busy; candles in iron candle holders were lit, and soft music was playing in the background from unseen speakers.   
'I'll leave you to it.” He replied as he walked out of the room.  
She had the tub full of warm fragrant water in no time as she slid out of her clothes gratefully, a towel and her new robe in the shower part so she could reach it when she got out. After she piled her hair up on her head, she slid in and almost moaned at the decadent feeling as she leaned her head back on the edge of the tub.   
“Enjoying yourself, are you?”  
She screamed once, opening her eyes suddenly and making sure the bubbles covered everything important.  
He was sitting in the shower part, ridiculously close to her as he shrugged insolently and scrolled through his phone.   
“Got bored; wanted company.”  
“You said I could use the tub.”  
“Never said I would be leaving the room; at least I let you get in the tub before I came back in, this time.”  
“This time? There are boundaries!” Eve sputtered, making no move to get up.  
“Boundaries are boring!” He whined as she scooted further into the bubbles.  
A flash of color on her left shoulder blade drew his eye and he gently pushed her forward until he could see the tattoo fully. The eyes and smile from the Cheshire Cat wearing the Mad Hatter's hat from the Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland, with the phrase 'We're All Mad Here' written in script under the design adorned her shoulder blade. It was one of his favorite movies, though he rarely admitted it. He traced the tattoo gently with a finger and she shivered.  
“Are you quite done ogling me?” She asked him, the irritation in her voice covering up another emotion.  
“Unless you have other tattoos to show me.” He purred against her skin as she froze.  
“Oh, you do? Where and what?” He asked her, genuinely curious. People in his circle didn't get tattoos; his underlings did but they just weren't as interesting as the young woman in front of him.   
She took a deep breath and shook her head.   
“I don't share the location of that one. I don't mind if you stay in here, as long as you turn around when I get out, but can you please stop touching me like that?” Her voice was a lot less strong than she had hoped.  
“I really don't want to stop.” He answered honestly, as he stopped after he stroked a finger down her spine. She whined at the sudden loss of contact even though she had asked for it; her teeth slammed down on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet.   
He hummed, not moving from behind her.  
“If you don't want me to stop, all you have to do is say something. I don't get why you keep denying yourself what you want.” He informed her softly.  
“We live together; it would complicate things and you're too hot and cold for me. You act so cold in person, usually, this time excluded and so flirty on the phone. Also, you're dangerous.” She turned her head slightly to look at his profile.  
“Not to you, I actually have something for you that shows everyone else you're under my protection.” He didn't hand it to her, simply clasped the chain around her neck and let it fall against her skin. He leaned her back until he could see her neck.  
“Beautiful. No hot and cold; I have my moods, we all do. And as for the complicating things, I didn't say fall in love with me, I said give into what you want, what we both want.” His voice was temptation itself. To him it was simple. He didn't understand why it wasn't the same for her.  
She waited so long to reply he thought that she had ignored what he said, then he had to ask her to repeat it.  
“Yes.”


	4. Wheeling and Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night 'together' leads to some interesting revelations for the both of them.  
> Smut warning! ;)

His eyebrows rose at the small whisper. “Yes to?”  
“To giving in.” She said so softly that had the music not cut off to switch to the next song he wouldn't have been able to hear it. She turned her head, a heated violet gaze pinned on him.   
“Just for tonight.” She clarified and he shook his head.  
“I don't do time limits dear. As much as we want, or not at all.” His voice was soft with an edge of steel under it. She bit her lip as she thought it over, gasping lightly when his hands returned to her shoulders as he began to massage them lightly as she broke the eye contact, facing forward once more.  
“I can't think when you touch me.” She whined softly and he chuckled.  
“That's the idea, dear; you were thinking of another myriad of excuses or rules to give me. Turn your brain off for a bit and just give in.” The last bit he purred against the shell of her ear as he tipped her head back and to the side to kiss her neck, her pulse beating erratically under his lips. He felt her surrender long before she even opened her lips to say something.  
“Alright, no thinking.” She agreed breathlessly before softly adding “Join me?”  
His pajama bottoms were on the tiled floor of the shower and he was sliding into the tub behind her before she even finished her sentence. Giggling and squealing, she moved over to make room for him only to be pulled back and into his lap. She gasped as she felt his arousal against her lower back. He grinned at her reaction, picking her up and turning her to face him, readjusting her legs so that she straddled him. He was strong; she knew he would be. He kissed down her jaw to her ear and then to her neck as she whimpered and felt him rub against her center in this new position. He grinned against her skin, not making a move to do anything other than tease her. She growled lightly at his teasing touches and him grinding against her as she moved her hips to sink down on him only to have his hands clamp down on her hips in an iron grip, keeping her still.   
“Patience, pet. No rush.” He chuckled darkly as she growled again, trying to move once more before giving up and letting him take back control for the time being. She shivered when he traced the line that was no longer at her throat. “Somebody heals fast.” He observed as she blushed, looking away as his hand closed around her throat briefly, squeezing gently and causing her to moan softly.  
“Excellent genes?” She offered as way of an explanation as soon as she recovered her scattered brain cells and he shook his head, amused.   
“Sure, we'll go with that, for now. Now, stop distracting me.” His eyes darkened before swooping down and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, his hand tangling in her hair as he destroyed her carefully done up hair, pins scattering everywhere in the aftermath as Mahogany locks fell down her back into the water. She gasped, her lips parting just enough for him to deepen the kiss, slowly tasting her tongue as her nails dug into his shoulders holding on tightly before she tilted her head and kissed him back. He growled low in his throat when she sucked on his tongue, her hands running through his hair and pulling him closer than before. He kissed the corners of her mouth before leaving hot, wet open mouthed kisses in a line to her ear and then tracing the line down her jaw until he found a spot on her neck that had her clamping her thighs around him tightly and panting out little gasping, shuddering moans every time his tongue laved the spot. Opening his mouth, he bit into the spot, sucking hard and leaving his mark as he recalibrated their hips until she sank down slowly onto him. He pushed his hips up until he was inside her fully, her body clenching him tightly as he groaned at her reaction to him. He bit her neck again as she began to slowly move on him and she cried out, her orgasm slamming into him like a tidal wave, nails digging grooves into his shoulders.   
“Been a while?” He crooned, chuckling when she weakly flipped him off before melting against him, doing her best to catch her breath. “Me too.” He replied before taking hold of her hips and setting the pace as he moved her up and down on his shaft at a faster and harder pace than before. She keened, tightening around him all over again as she leaned down and sank her teeth into his shoulder as his hips shot up hard under her.   
“Fuck! Birth control?” He was not going to last long, but he wasn't going to take any unnecessary risks.  
“On it.” She ground out against his skin as her nails scraped down his back and he lost all semblance of control. She bit his bottom lip hard when he leaned down to kiss her, doing a little circling motion with her hips as she ground down on him that had him seeing stars behind his eyelids as she took control back from him for the time being. He pulled her hair gently in encouragement and she slammed her hips down on his over and over, chasing her next release and soon she was clawing at his back and the edge of the tub until he was holding her still as they came together, something that had not happened for either one of them before. He recovered first, stroking her back gently as he lifted her off of him so he could stretch his legs out more before settling her back on his lap, her back against his chest as he ran a soapy washcloth down her arms slowly.  
“What are you doing?” She asked him not turning around to face him.  
“Washing you, isn't that what baths are for?” He asked her in a teasing tone that had her rolling her eyes at him as she turned her head to face him.  
“You let my hair down, now I need to wash that too.” She replied, sticking her tongue out at him playfully, squeaking when he leaned forward and bit it before sucking on it slowly, turning the action into a heated kiss that had both of them breathing heavily when it ended. He nodded as he turned on the tap so that clean water ran as he collected it in an empty cup to wet her hair, pouring it over her head and down her back. He took the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into his hands and rubbing them together.  
“Lean your head back and close your eyes.” He ordered her, smiling a secretive smile when she obeyed without hesitation. He washed her hair as she made small noises of enjoyment, close to a purr and he chuckled deeply.  
“Didn't know foxes could purr.”  
“That's the second time you've called me a fox.” She stated dreamily as he rinsed the suds from her hair, working the conditioner in gently.  
“You remind me of one; beautiful and crafty, almost always plotting something. You'd make a great pet, but so few know how to really handle you.” He rinsed her hair as he began washing her back, moving the strands over her shoulder and she shivered as he traced her soapy spine all the way down.  
“And I suppose you know how to properly handle me?”  
She asked him softly.  
“Of course.” He answered her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gently spun her around, soaping up her neck and chest, paying special attention to her breasts and her pale pink nipples as his fingers pulled and pinched them lightly, his molten gaze darkening as the soft mounds more than filled his hands.   
“Jim,” She whined in need and he grinned wickedly.  
“During playtime you will refer to me as Sir or Daddy if you feel like driving me absolutely wild, alright pet?” He whispered against her skin as he rinsed her off and she nodded.  
“Yes, Sir.” She agreed immediately as she reached for him under the water, causing him to chuckle at her eagerness.  
“Ah ah ah. Not just yet; let Daddy play.” He corrected her softly as he leaned her back, picking a leg up and washing one and then the other before delving between her legs and washing her gently; if he happened to stroke a sensitive spot here or there, that was solely unintentional, of course.  
Shakily, she returned the favor, first washing his hair, his expensive shampoo made just for him with hints of Oolong tea leaves, a light musk that she could swear was mixed with leather and a hint of mint that was solely his scent. She used the same soap he had used on her, more than a little satisfied that he would smell like her. He shivered when she washed his chest, toying with his nipples like he had hers, groaning when she washed down his stomach and then even lower, making sure that she washed him thoroughly, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth innocently as her hand drove him half mad. Growling, he pulled the plug on the tub, scooping her up and grabbing her towel and her robe as he carried her soaking wet into his room and tossing her onto his bed, covering her body with his. His mouth found hers instantly as he plunged inside her, his tongue imitating his thrusts as she moaned into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around him tightly as her nails dragged down his back, roughly urging him to get rougher with her. He obliged her, dragging her hands from around his neck and pinning them above her head with one hand as he bit her lip hard before breaking the kiss and biting a mark onto her collarbone, growling softly as she cried out, her hips slamming up to meet his as she spasmed around his shaft, her body telling him that she was close again. Her leg slid between his as she flipped them easily, taking over as she rose over him and he grinned against her skin, holding her lower back and hip as he sucked another mark onto her collarbone, making sure it was as dark as he could make it without drawing blood as she leaned back, riding him hard. She came, crying out in surprise as he flipped them again, settling over her as he pinned her hips down, not holding back this time as he slammed into her. She screamed as they came together once again and he rolled so that when he fell, she ended up on his chest and not crushed under his body. He spoke first, looking around at the soaked sheets all around them.  
“We managed to roll all over and soak the bed. Guess we're sleeping in your bed tonight.”  
“Are we?” She asked him once she could do that thinking and talking thing again.   
He chuckled at how shaky her voice was.  
“Aye, love. Makes one of us jumping the other in the night so much easier, wouldn't you say?” He purred nuzzling her neck as she leaned it to the side for him.  
“Your accent got thicker.” She noticed.  
“So did yours, now off; lets dry off and switch rooms.” He swatted her butt playfully until she slid off of him.   
“Alright, alright, hold your horses 'Lucky Charms'; some of us need to remember how our legs work.” His gaze darkened at the nickname, a dangerous smile playing on his lips as he stood up, stalking her slowly.  
She squeaked and grabbed her things quickly.  
“And suddenly they remember how to! See you in a few!” She was out of the room and running into hers before he got her back for the nickname. He chuckled as he dried off in his room, grabbing something to change into for the morning as well as his phone and charger. He fixed his hair, slipping another pair of silk pajama bottoms on as he plotted best how to punish her for her “Lucky Charms” comment.   
She had dried off, combed and dried her hair, braiding it over one shoulder before slipping into one of her soft men's t-shirts that came to her mid thigh, but no panties that she liked to sleep in, putting her glasses back on. It wasn't the sexiest, she knew, but she had a feeling he would appreciate the real her, not the dolled up version most men would have expected.  
She was already in bed, glasses back on and her long hair braided when he came to her, carefully setting his things on a chair as he plugged his phone in next to his side of the bed. He slid his pants off, leaving them on the floor by his feet and grinning when the t-shirt she had been wearing went the way of his pajama bottoms. She held the covers up self-consciously as she leaned over, taking her glasses off and setting them on her night stand with care. He studied her, tilting his head as he crawled into bed.  
“Near or far sighted?” He asked, as he settled her onto his chest, laying back after the heavy emerald curtains were drawn around them, one hand petting her hair gently.  
“I have no depth perception; I was blown up.” She shrugged lightly and he rose an eyebrow at her words.  
“Many explosions happening in Cambridge?”  
“Quantico, then Cambridge. Training exercise went awry, but I still got into the bureau. One of the top young Criminal Profilers in my class with my dual citizenship with Ireland, thanks to my mom, and my knowledge of the area making me a shoo-in when Interpol needed someone to go deep undercover in the Irish Mob. I was in for two years, then everyone but me was killed in a coup and I was a prisoner to that jackass. I called for an extraction, but the risk was not worth the reward so they left me there. Obviously, I quit after that. I escaped about six months ago, got a job at the clinic and I've been there ever since. I'm telling you this because you never would have been able to get a real background check done on me.” She finished, waiting for his reaction.  
“I noticed you were pretty damn skilled when you were flipping us over; you used a few jujitsu moves back there. Black belt?” He asked her calmly as he filed away all information she was giving him for later use.  
“Brown belt, actually. I could teach it if I wanted to. Don't tell Moran; he seems to think he can take me.”  
“That would be a sight to see. Proficient in weapons too?”  
She nodded, yawning softly as she nuzzled against him.  
“What do the spiderwebs and spiders mean?”  
“I'm a consulting criminal that has a very extensive criminal 'web'; my empire. All associates marked with spiderwebs are my underlings, my workers; they all answer to me and Moran, the only two spiders in the empire. We run all things.” He answered her honestly, playing with the tail end of her braid absently.  
“But you gave me a spider necklace, a very nice diamond spider necklace, and not a web?” She asked him, her fingers tracing idle patterns on his chest.  
“Yes; you live with me, therefore you will have the same clearance as me and will be able to access any points at all within the Web. And like I said, you are under my protection. And you're about to ask me what we are now; I can feel the wheels of that sexy little mind turning. I'll save you the trouble. We are, for the time being, exclusive. I dislike the terms 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'; they're so ordinary. I am yours, and you are now most definitely mine. In my world, you will be considered my pet. It's a term of endearment; don't be offended by it. But if anyone normal asks, you are quite taken.” He squeezed her shoulders gently as she nodded.  
“Time being? What does that mean exactly?”  
“We are together until both of us decide this arrangement is no longer beneficial to us, if that time ever comes. Simple.”  
“Ah, and if either one of us starts to develop certain feelings?”  
“You mean if you start to fall in love with me? We'll figure that out if and when it happens.”  
“So quick to assume it'll be me to fall first.”  
“Darling, I'm a psychopath; I don't do feelings like normal people do.” He informed her lightly.  
“I studied people like you for a living; it is possible, just not very probable.” She grinned against his chest as he huffed his agreement on the matter.   
“On the day that happens, I will fly your mother in for the wedding.” He teased her lightly rolling his eyes heavenward. Imagine him, feeling something as simple as love!  
“You're on.” With that, they fell asleep, neither one thinking this would last very long. Oh, how wrong they were about to become.


	5. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and a job offer

Chapter Five: Coming Back  
They spent the night switching between sleeping and rolling around in the sheets lost in one another, and even Jim could admit the benefits of sharing a bed with someone else. He had only done it once before when he was trying to play a part, all part of a game. That felt like a lifetime ago. They ended up spooning the rest of the night, her back plastered to his front, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he buried his face in her hair and they stayed like that until her alarm went off.  
Moran let himself into the flat like he always did, turning on the coffee maker as he went searching for his boss and best friend, going to check his bedroom first. Except for the sheets being slightly mussed, he had clearly not spent the night in here. Hmm, I wonder where he is. Grinning and whistling a jaunty tune, he headed for Eve's room. Sure enough, the curtains around the bed were drawn, but his phone was plugged in and his pajama bottoms were on the floor. Idly, he wondered who made the first move before deciding it didn't really matter. With the way they had been acting around one another since they met, it had only been a matter of time. He found a chair in the corner of the room and waited patiently for her alarm to go off and the show to begin.  
Her alarm went off and twin grumbles echoed throughout the room as she tried and failed to reach it. “Uh uh, no get up yet. Let it snooze. Comfy.” He muttered sleepily into her hair, his Irish accent thicker than normal with sleep and she grinned as he cuddled her closer.  
“But I have work.” She whined, attempting to escape his arms only to end up under him again.   
“You can wait fifteen minutes.” He purred against her neck as he sank inside her, causing her to gasp and wrap her legs around him. “Unless you want to stay for the show, I would leave and we'll see you when we get out.” Jim called and the bedroom door quickly opened and shut.   
“Wha-” She gasped out, having no idea what the hell just happened.  
“Sebastian, being a smart ass. He's gone now; where were we? Oh, yes.” He moved his hips, pinning hers to the bed as she cried out, digging her nails into his back and dragging them down until they left red lines on his alabaster skin. He growled playfully at her as he slid out, flipping her onto her stomach and sliding back into her, biting her neck roughly.  
“Oh god.” She screamed, her head hitting the pillow as she bit it to keep quiet.  
“Close, but I prefer Jim.” He whispered in her ear playfully as he thrust roughly in and out of her, the pace hard and fast. His hands found hers above her head as their fingers entwined as they came together with a rough cry. He rolled, taking her with him so as to not squish her under him as her phone went off again.   
“That was fifteen minutes.” She replied panting softly making no move to get up out of bed. Legs no worky.  
“I'll bloody drive you; just lay here a little while longer.” He muttered against her throat and she nodded shivering.  
“Okay.”  
With that matter settled, he curled up with her for a few minutes more, neither one going back to sleep, just content to lay there.  
“Shower?” She asked him as he finally let her up and she drew back the curtains, padding on bare feet to the bathroom. He joined her halfway through, his toiletries in his hand; he must have made the time to go get them. She had already washed and conditioned her hair and his eyes darkened when she opened her body wash, squeezing some onto the shower poof as she washed her body; the room was enveloped in her scent. They switched places under the water so he could wash himself and she slipped out when his eyes were closed as he rinsed his hair one more time. He opened them to find her gone as he finished his shower, shaking his head at her ability to sneak away from him. Few could; less would dare.   
She slid on red lace underwear and a matching bra, cotton and lace, black heavy knit tights and a black and plaid hoodie-style mini dress that was cute and perfect for casual Friday and that hid all the marks he had left on her that she had promised not to heal faster the night before. He hadn't figured out her full ability, but he been pretty close and she had not bothered to correct him. The hood was plaid, the rest of the dress black with a stripe of plaid down one side and decorative wooden buttons. She completed the look with black low heeled biker boots, combing her hair and letting it dry in natural waves down her back. She kept her makeup light and waited for him back in her room. He walked out, towel slung low on his hips as he looked her up and down hungrily.   
“Go tell Sebastian I'll be taking you to work today.” He ordered as she nodded, taking her phone and charger and leaving him to get dressed in her room.   
She walked out of her room, head held high as Sebastian grinned wolfishly at her, handing her a mug of coffee as he asked innocently.  
“Long night?” She rolled her eyes at the obvious bait and took the mug, reaching for the Irish cream flavored creamer.  
“Haven't you already had enough Irish Cream for one night?” He teased her again, not giving it up.  
“Bite me.” She retorted automatically and he guffawed.  
“Oh honey, he's already done that enough for the both of us.” He motioned to her covered neck and she turned crimson.  
“Er, he told me to tell you that he'll be driving me to work today. I thought he didn't go out?” She asked him as she doctored her coffee at last, heating up two breakfast sandwiches in the microwave.  
“I didn't, but my time for hiding is coming to an end. And I have some business to take care of in town that requires my presence.” Jim replied, coming up to the counter and grinning at her as she stared openly, violet eyes darkening. Instead of his usual Westwood suits he had opted for designer jeans in a dark wash, a white dress shirt, black vest, striped black and white tie, black blazer, leather belt, and watch; all designer, of course. His hair was in his usual swept back style, although he carried an Irish Newsboy cap in his hand and sunglasses; aviators, of course.  
“From the open looks of wanting to ride me on the counter, I'd say you approve.” He drawled, amused.  
“Yes.” Both of them answered before turning and glancing at one another. Sebastian shrugged playfully and Eve retrieved the sandwiches from the microwave, filing that little tidbit of information away for later. She handed him one on a plate and after pouring his coffee, set it down at his place.  
“Thank you, dear.” She nodded smiling as she ate, a light blush on her cheeks.  
Sebastian noticed this curiously. The two of them were adorable together, looking absolutely domestic, not that he would ever dare say anything like that.  
“You look lovely, pet. You are wearing it, right? Can you pull the neckline down just a tad so it shows?” He asked her and she obliged until the diamond spider was displayed.  
“Good girl, always show that, please; now lets go. Pills to push to the undeserving masses and all that.” He grinned as she groaned at the unflattering description of her job, kissing her quickly before he took the keys off the counter; she sighed dreamily grabbing her purse and they were out the door.  
The car he drove was a black two door Mitsubishi Spyder Eclipse, of course. She loved the way he handled it, going fast through London, but she was sad when the ride was over. He turned to her as he pulled up to the curb in front of her work, his hat and sunglasses now on.  
“What time do you get off work?” He asked her.  
“We close at five but I won't be able to leave until five forty-five.” He nodded once in understanding.  
“I'll see you then.” Grinning, he kissed her, pinning her to her seat as he kissed his way down to her neck, nipping it playfully as his hand went up her skirt, squeezing her thigh. He drew back, a wide grin on his face.  
“Have a good day at work dear.” He was chipper, as if he hadn't just kissed away her last brain cell. Numbly, she got out of the car, closing the door behind her as she walked into work on shaky legs. Maybe, if she was lucky, Darian wouldn't notice anything.  
“Girrrrrrrl! From the way you are grinning like a fool you had sex, and a lot of it! Who? Robe guy? And you're wearing diamonds?! Giiiiiiirl!” Darian screamed, scaring the customer who had just gotten their prescriptions from the store. Eve turned crimson, shushing him. He noticed.  
“I did not. How do you know?” She asked him, giving up on acting like she hadn't.  
“You're walking all funny, and I guarantee that neckline is covering up a hickey or two and the damn diamonds. Was it Tall Drink of Water or the Kieran?” He asked her, using the Gaelic term she had used to describe Jim, literally meaning small and dark; an apt description.  
“Why do you automatically assume it was one of them? Maybe I went out and met someone!” She asked him, smiling as a customer walked up and she was given a brief reprieve. The customer left way too quickly and she was back to being interrogated.  
“Because I know you, and you do not go out! Sooooo, which one was it?” He asked her at a decibel that was not meant for human ears as soon as the store was empty once more.   
She sighed, rubbing her forehead, warding off the impending migraine. “Robe guy, the Kieran and dear god was it intense! And apparently ongoing. Said we we're together now, and I actually went for it and you know I don't do that possessive crap. Told him about my past too.” She admitted softly.  
“Ooooh? All of it?” He asked her, resting his head in his elbows on the counter, batting his eyelashes.  
She winced, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she sighed. “Well, okay not the whole retired assassin for the mob, or what I can do part. Neither one is exactly pillow talk. He knows about Quantico though, just not what happened after the coup. I'm retired anyway.”  
He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You have at least one knife and a gun on you right now, I guarantee it.”  
She turned her back to him and the front of the store as she restocked items on the counter and tidied up; they would be closing soon and the more that was done now the less they would have to do later.  
“Well, I'm cautious is all. I have a past you know.” She grinned, letting her voice have a slight Irish lilt as she frowned slightly. “Besides, it's not like they are completely innocent anyway, I mean after all they are-”  
“James Freaking Moriarty and Sebastian Moran.” Darian cut her off quickly, more than a bit of fear in his voice.  
“I was going to say possibly dangerous, but yeah, way to hit the nail on the head. Have a vision?” She asked him, not turning around.   
“No, they're right behind you. God, were you even good at your past?” He scoffed as she whirled around, violet eyes wide.  
“Darian?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up.” She smiled at Jim and Sebastian. “Hi, you're here early; hadn't finished closing up and how long were you there?” She asked quietly, looking at Jim, who gave her a predatory smile.  
“Oh, apparently you have a past. Who's your friend, dear?” He grinned and turned to Darian, looking deep into his eyes.  
“Don't look into his eyes!” She warned him too late, sighing; Sebastian watched the exchange with amusement written all over his features as he leaned against a shelf, and she noted him favoring that leg again.  
“Who are you?” Jim asked the man, not looking away.  
“I'm Darian Knight, the gay best friend. She tells me everything; I'm the one friend she has, actually. I know all her secrets.” He blinked as he realized what he just said. “Uh, why did I just say that?” He asked Eve as she rolled her eyes. “Because he has this thing with his eyes.”  
“Because I want you to.” He explained calmly as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “Secrets, huh? Such as?” He pressed, mostly doing this for fun, and he was quite bored waiting for her to get off work.  
“Yeah, tons! Did you know she has an oral fixation and no gag reflex?” He asked, still under the effect of the man's eyes, slapping a hand over his mouth.  
He turned, grinning evilly at her. “Oh, really? Those are some deep dark secrets.” His dark eyes twinkled mischievously, filing that little tidbit away for later.  
“She also has a gun and never misses, so by all means, keep talking, then you can pick which foot I shoot you in.” Eve muttered in irritation, leaning her hip against the counter.  
“You'd just heal me; you would feel too bad and holy crap, why am I telling him everything?!” He covered his face as Jim grinned wickedly.  
“Because, it amuses me. Now, last thing. What did she mean about her past?”  
“Darian, it's a Thrall; fight it.” Eve warned him softly even though she knew it was a losing battle, but hey, can't blame a girl for trying.  
“Eva here's an assassin for the mob, damn good one too. Also has this thing where she can't miss. Guns, knives, whatever. It's awesome and kinda scary. She went by Angel and spoke with an Irish accent.”  
“Retired. I am retired.” She corrected him, sighing as Jim turned to her.  
“So, FBI turned Assassin, huh. Interesting. Can't miss, and you're a healer. Handy.” He grinned.  
“I guess.” She shrugged. “Hey! There are cameras in the store; I thought you were staying hidden.” Five o'clock, time to close; she walked around Sebastian and flipped the sign to Closed, locking the door.  
“The cameras are on a loop showing you and Darian getting ready to close; this is not my first venture out, dear.” He rolled his eyes at her playfully as she nodded.   
“Okay, I'll give you that one, but why so early?” She pouted, grinning at them as she tilted her head. “Miss me?”  
Sebastian snorted as she used one of Jim's favorite phrases without even knowing it. Jim smiled at her appreciatively. “Actually, yes. That and we do have plans tonight. We're going out; masquerade party. So no worries about staying hidden.” He announced proudly.  
Darian burst into giggles as Eve sighed, doing the closing up routines around him.  
Here we go!  
“Eve doesn't go out; oh, this is gonna be good!” He guffawed, screaming and falling over as a stapler hit him square in the chest.  
“I go out, I just prefer being home where its less peoply. Is there a theme to this one?” Eve asked Jim as she tallied up the registers and made the deposit by the time Darian got off the floor, rubbing the sore spot on his chest.  
“That hurt.”  
“I could have always just shot you,” Eve offered, grinning at her friend as she shrugged.  
“Oh, shit. Good point.” He decided.  
Jim chuckled at the exchange between the two friends and leaned against the counter. “Power couples. I have a few ideas, but you can help us choose.”  
“Hades and Persephone? They were always my favorite legend turned into a romance, the less rapey kidnapping versions anyway; the ones where she gave into the darkness.” She offered eagerly and he chuckled, impressed by her choice. “I have a dress in mind.” She admitted and he grinned at her enthusiasm.  
“I like it a lot, actually. Can we go? We need to get ready.” He asked, turning to Darian, smiling a friendly smile, looking into his eyes.  
“I don't know, can I have your friend's number? He's cute!” He blurted out. Shit. He did the eye thing again.  
Sebastian looked up suddenly, his cheeks on fire as he adjusted his lapels, which were perfectly straight, as he stalked over to the smaller man behind the counter; his hand slid inside his suit jacket, and Eve quickly reached for her Walther PPK that had been in her thigh holster, cocking the hammer back and aiming it at Sebastian in warning as he rolled his eyes at her, taking his hand out, revealing a black embossed business card that he tossed on the counter.  
“Stand down, Fox,” He said to Eve, and she liked the nickname the men have given her. He turned back to Darian. “Call me sometime. Private number,” He informed him, walking back over to the other two, trying not to limp too noticeably. His leg hurt like a bitch.   
Darian squealed excitedly as he took the card and Eve holstered her gun as Jim grinned at her.  
“Not gonna lie, that was so hot. Shall we?” He offered her his arm, like a gentleman.  
“We shall.” Grinning, she took it and with Sebastian slipping on aviators, they were out the door. This time the car was a black town car, and she had a feeling as she climbed into the back seat, Jim following close behind as Sebastian got into the driver seat, that this was more the usual routine for them. The partition went up and the car started moving.  
She turned to him, her lips parted to say something-or-other about all the secrets that had just been revealed when he covered her mouth with his own, taking advantage of her parted lips and immediately kissing her until neither of them could breathe. They broke apart, both panting softly as she licked kiss bruised lips and his eyes darkened at the action. He leaned back against the seat, dragging her into his lap, ignoring the seat belts and buried his face into her neck, nipping and kissing as she leaned her head to the side for him.   
“Missed you.” He breathed against her skin causing her to shiver.  
“Missed you too, how was work?” She questioned him as he pulled her hood and neckline lower, exposing more of her neck and chest.  
“Work was pretty good, no deaths yet; how would you like a job?”  
“I have a job, remember?” She reminded him, doing her best to focus on his words.   
“I meant a second job. Be a true live-in. You can read people; you used to profile them, and you have experience in, shall we say, less delicate matters. On occasion, I have to make public appearances and Sebastian is always with me, but you could come along, to the ones you can of course, and provide a second set of hands; protect, profile, heal, whatever needs doing. I'll pay your rent in exchange.” He finished and she looked up at him curiously.  
“Why would you even offer this to me?” She asked him, not turning him down.  
“Because you managed to sneak out of a shower with me and you dared hold a gun on Sebastian; you, my dear, are fearless. And to be quite frank, I like you. Do I really need a reason?” He rose an eyebrow at her playfully.  
“So, in a way, if I say yes, I'm banging the boss?” She teased him, giggling as he leaned forward, pinning her beneath him.   
“I'm already the boss.” He breathed against her lips, licking them slowly. “This is just an adventure.” He kisses her again, as she breaks the kiss.   
“I'll do it, but don't call me Angel.”  
“Hell no, you're Fox or Vixen.”  
“Ooh, I like it. What's Seb's?”  
“Tiger.”  
She sighed as he attacked her neck in earnest.  
“I think you have a thing for predators.”


End file.
